Don't Ever Let Go
by WishesFromAStar
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction on here. Its an Advancedshipping fanfiction. : I hope You Enjoy It! : "ASH!" "MAY!" *****  2-28-12   Currently being Edited. Edit probably being posted on 3-1-12... WishesFromAStar*****
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys ( and girls )! This is my first fanfiction on here and my first fanfiction i made by myself(: im really really proud of my work so please no flames against the story or the couple(: I hope You guys enjoy this Fanfiction about the Pokemon shipping Advancedshipping. **

** DISCLAIMER! I SWEAR WITH MY HEART THAT I DO NOT, I REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! IF I DID I WOULD HOOK MAY AND ASH UP(: I DONT OWN POKEMON SO PLEASE DONT SUE ME!**

_Italics : _Dream, flashback, and/or thoughts

Chapter 1

After many victorious and disappointing loses, the Hoenn region Pokemon gang has finally decided to take a break and have some R&R.

"Let's go stay at the famous Petalburg luxury Pokemon Center!" May Maple looked like she was a little kid at Christmas; a big grin was spread across her face while her sapphire eyes glistened like diamonds. " I hear it has five star food and great rooms with cute tiny soaps! Oh how I love tiny soaps!" May did a little dance as to show how much joy she had inside her. Max Maple facepalmed himself as Brock and Ash Ketchum sweat dropped at the site of this. " Oh and not to mention a HUGE POOL! "

" But may...!" Max whined as if to show May how much he Really didn't want to go to a pokecenter. " I don't want to go to a dumb fancy Pokemon center... we've ALWAYS stayed at Pokemon centers! "

" We've always stayed at Pokemon centers... " His older sister mocked him with a nerdy voice and weird face. Max started pouting his face and crossed his arms.

" I was just thinking that maybe we could camp out with the wild Pokemon in the forest. We might even be able to catch some wild Pokemon as well." A smile grew on his face.

" May, Max has a point. I think I'm with him on this one. " Brock said this as he adjusted his pack.

" I'm in as well! " Ash flagged his fist up in the air. " Anything that will get me close to Pokemon! " he made a heroic pose just as a breeze came and made his hair move wildly, making him look well hot.

_' Wow. . . . . He looks so cute '_ May tried to hide her blushing face, but she failed cause Ash seemed to notice.

" . . . . . . . . " May then remembered what Ash had said. She got disappointed but decided to try to convince Ash that the poke center is better, by giving him her look. She clasped her hands together, and masked her smile with a frown. She decided to shed some tears to add effect. " . . . . Ash . . . ."

" . . . . . . May, I . . . . . " the poke master let out a small sigh.

_ ' Its working! Yes! '_

_' I hate it when May is sad . . . . . . . She will be happy again if I'm on her side . . . . . .But I want to go camping . . . . . . . . Hopefully she isn't sad all day because I won't he able to look at that face . . . . '_

" Sorry but I want to camp out. . . . . . . " he scratched his head as to say ' I hope I didnt make a mistake '

" Yay! Were going camping! " Max jumped around his sister with excitement. A second later he felt a pain in his head; he found out May had smacked him.

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR MAY? "

" That was for celebrating my defeat. " she gave him a sweet smile to let them know she was just messing around.

" Ok you two, now that we know what we're, Ash could you get Taillow to help us find a spot to camp out in? " Brock walked closer to Max and asked him, " Hey Max can I see your poke nav? I want to see how far away we are from the next town." Max nodded and looked through his pack.

" That's a good idea Brock. Ok Taillow come on out! " Ash picked a pokeball from his side and he let out a Pokemon much similar to a bird with black, red and blue feathers.

" Taillow! " it circled around his trainer before landing on his head. It pecked his head twice and received a head scratch. Pikachu started a conversation before tailow had to leave to find their ' camp site. '

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Everyone unpacked their things as Brock organized everything. " Ok now that we have found our 'camp site' we should start getting it ready before it get dark. Ash, May, you guys are gonna get wood while Max and I stay and get the camp all set out. " Everyone said ok in unison before May and Ash headed out into the forest with Torchic and Pikachu in their hands.

**Hopefully you guys liked that(: i know it was short but this is my first fanfic so what can i say(: i will upload chapter two as soon as i get at least two reviews(: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! -sigh- i really do hope you like chapter two. I work my butt off with this chapter XD. But don't worry I still have my butt (: .**

** I just wanted to say than you to for you're review ^-^. That review made me work harder on this chapter(: Thank you again. Last time I didn't add enough so hopefully this time I didnt have to much **

**DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 2**

May!" The young brunette turned around at the call of her name. Her eyes wandered the field searching for her brother. She finally made contact with him and from a far looked like a tiny Ralts. " Be Careful Ok! And Don't Take To Long! "

" Ok Max! We Won't Be Long, I Promise! " Her hand danced around in the air as the other one held her starter pokemon. "Bye Max!" Thinking of the adventure her and her friend were about to go on caused a sweet smile to grow on her young face. Ash glanced at her for a while making him smile as well.

" Come on May it think we should get going. " Ash grabbed her shoulder and turned her to the direction of the pokemon filled forest. He might have turned her a little to hard becuase she lost grip on her torchic making it fall to the ground.

"TTTOOOORRRR!" Torchic was mad at ash and pecked at his feet for "revenge".

"Ouch, im sorry torchic!" He was rubbing his feet while he said it.

"Tor! " It seemed happy to hear ash's apology. It desided to stay on the ground afterwards.

" I think you're right Ash, we should get going before its dark. " May nodded slightly. Her smile disappeared soon after she spotted the forest. She thought of how many dangerous wild Pokemon there could be out there. " Ash. . . . . Do you think we'll be. . . . . . safe? " She took a step back from the path they where they heading towards and stepped on a dry branch, cracking it in two uneven peices. " EEEEKKKK! " She shrieked in terror as the crack woke some mightyena from their slumber. The quick appearance of the pack of the pokemon startled her making her gently tackle and embrace Ash from behind for safety. Ash blushed as red as a magcargo when he felt her arms around his torso and her head against he back. Torchic and Pikachu noticed this and it looked like they laughed.

-At the camp-

" Aw look at those two love birds! " Brock managed to catch the site of this when he turned they're way because of Mays shriek of terror. " Why. . . . . . . Why can't I EVER GET GIRLS LIKE HIM? OH NURSE JOY HOW I MISS YOU SO!" He started tearing up the way he does. "I NEED TO SEE YOUR BEAUTY!" His tears dried up quickly as he jogged towards the nearest city. But he did even travel ten feet before getting his left ear severely pinched by Max. " Why do you always do this to me?" He whined.

" I do this to teach You a Lesson." Max raised his his voice when he reached the words 'you' and 'lesson' making sure he heared it clearly. "But look on the bright side!"

"What bright side?" Brock perked up a bit while struggled to get realesed from Max's hand.

"There is none!" He giggled to himself watching brock whine yet again. " When May gets backs I am So going to tease her about what we just saw with her "boyfriend"." He evily adjusted his glasses when he was saying this. He had finally let go off brocks ear and they both turned back around to get camp set up.

-Back with the duo-

"Uh. . . . . It's ok May! There is nothing to be scared of! You've got the strongest trainer in Hoenn right by your side. And they are just wild pokemon, and you know what they say, they are more afraid of you then you are of them." He gave here a thumbs up but noticed that she had a look on her face as if she had seen a Gengar.

"O-oh yeah. . . . . . Well. . . .why not try asking them if they are really scared of us!" She grabbed on to him tighter making it a bit hard for him to breath. May pointed at the direction that the angry looking pokemon where emerging from.

" Tor-chic! " Torchic jumped up and used ember on the first oncoming mightyena. It had landed a critical hit on it. The attack made it yelp and flee back into its resting area." Chic! "

" Pika-Pi! " Pikachu joined Torchic on the ground to defend their trainers from the wild pokemon. "PIKACHU!" Pikachu used a powerful thunderbolt on the whole pack.

"MAY RUN!" He grabbed onto May's hand and led her through the forest. Pikachu used thunderbolt one more time, paralyzing the wild mightyena for seven minutes and giving Ash and May enough time to get a pretty good distance away from them. The mightyena seemed angrier than ever, for Pikahu's thunderbolt had destroyed their home.

"Torchic Come on!" May commanded her ruby red fire type pokemon to follow them into the woods. " Torchic Jump!" She had let go of Ash's gloved hand and stopped where she was to catch Torchic in her own. It had followed her orders and gracefully jumped into her arms.

"Pikachu come on you too!" Ash had too stopped but a couple of feet infront of May,who was now cradleing her torchic like a baby. He pointed to his shoulder, directing pikachu were to go.

" Pika!" The Pokemon hopped onto his shoulder and gabbed on tight to his jacket. "Pika-Pi. . . . . . " He looked at Ash with a worried look. It almost seemed as they were communicating. " Its ok Pikachu we will be fine as long as we get away from the Mightyena." Seconds later he felt warmth on his hand.

" Ash Hurry I Think They Are Getting Closer!" she intertwined her fingers with his and ran faster then ever, leaving a trail of dust behind them . If she would have taken off a little faster she would have been dragging him. Her feet were killing her and she couldn't take it anymore so she stopped running and breathed very heavily. She looked up and saw that Ash too was breathing like crazy. " What are we going to do now, Ash? I dont think I can run any further." The strong, deep howl of a mightyena echoed through canopes of trees, bushes, and the fur of other wild pokemon. They both looked up and around. Ash's noticed a huge tree not to far from them and got an idea.

" I think we can lose them if we climb up a tree over there." His gloved finger pointed to the tree. May's eyes followed and noticed it. "They will be able to smell our scent up here but they wont be able to climb up that tree." Ash grabbed May's hand leading her to the tree. "I bet they will stay down there for a while but sooner or later they will leave and we will be able to escape." He let go of her hand, removed Pikachu from his shoulder placing him down on a patch of weeds, and adjusted his black cap on backwards. He locked his hands together, bent his legs and huntched down a bit. " Come on, ill give you a boost."

"Ok." She let go of her torchic and grabbed Ash's shoulder for balance. She then put her right foot onto his locked hands.

" One. Two. Three! " Once he hit three he moved his hands upward and May sprung up. Without the boost Ash gave her she wouldn't have reached the branch closest to the ground. She grabbed on tightly and brought herself up, then she leaned up against the trunk.

She looked back down at Ash and their pokemon. " Send torchic and Pikachu up, I'll catch them!" He nodded and grabbed her fire type pokemon. Torchic didn't like the idea of being thrown and started 'crying'. "Torchic it will be fine!" she put her hands out in a catching position and gave a smile. It looked at her for a while, then at Ash, and back at May. It nodded and spread its orange wings into a flying position. "Thats the Spirit!" Ash threw Torchic high up in the air. While in the air it flapped its wings and flipped forwards and back, making it seem as if it was in a contest. It landed perfectly in May's hands.

" Now Pikachu it's your turn." Instead of jumping into Ash's hand, it used quick attack and ran directly up the tree and next to May. It tilted its head towards Ash as to saying ' are you coming up or what?'. Ash sighed and muttered something under his breath. Soon he too climbed up the tree and sat on a branch a bit higher than the branch May and the pokemon were sitting on. After climbing a few more branches they again heard that aweful howl of the mighteyena, but closer than before.

May held her torchic tightly again. "They are coming..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

** DUN DUN DUN! (: XD Cliffhanger(: well hopefully you like this chapter, i was thinking about not continuing this story... -sigh- i guess ill do one more chapter and if I "Feel it" ill continue(: I would really appreciate it if you guys left reviews ^-^ but please not Flames ok(: **


	3. Sorry

**So Hey guys(: As you know I havent updated in about a week. Well see here is the thing, I typed up Chapters three and four for this story ( and another story I am working on ) on my HTC Evo Shift (Phone) and another story I am working on, but I damaged the touch screen a couple of weeks ago. I have been waiting for the new phone and it finally arrived a couple of days ago. So i went to the store to exchange all the info I had on it. But apparently you cant move all the apps onto anew phone (they didnt tell me) so now i have lost everything i wrote. ): But i promise ill try and get it al typed out and uploaded by Thursday ok(: Thanks for your patience, I really do appreciate it ^-^ **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi Again (: as I always say I hope you like this chapter ^-^ and thank you so much for review! Those reviews keep me going (; Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

_Italics : _Dream, flashback, and/or thoughts

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A couple of more howls wandered before it went completely silent. Not a sound was heard. No Pokemon chatting, no wind rustling the leaves of trees, not even the footsteps of the coming Mightyena.

"...Ash... Don't you think it's a little too... quiet...?" May gradually hid her face under her Torchics feathers.

"yea... " ash looked down towards May to see if she was all right. To his surprise she was. Out in the distance ash heard a little crack. "May over there..." he moved his finger in the direction of the noise that was just heard and then moved it up to his lips. That movement indicated May to keep quiet, which she did.

A few trees in front of them she managed to catch the movement of a big bush_. 'bushes can't move by themselves so they must be over there.'_ She was correct.

Milliseconds later the pack of about 10 Mightyena jumped out of the bush. _'I've got to keep quiet'_ she moved her hand over to her mouth to keep herself silent.

The Mightyena worked together to try and find the evil trainers that destroyed their home. Half of the Mightyena put their snouts to the ground and tried to sniff out the two friends while the others used their keen eye sight to see if they could spot them. The ones who were using their noses approached the tree they were in and started growling violently. They put themselves into what looked like an attacking position and started gathering up their strength.

'_It looks as if they are about to use take down on the tree!'_ Ash looked at the black and grey Pokemon that resembled K-9s_. ' I've got to do something before they knock us out of it! '_ He had to think of a way to get them away from their "hide-out". _' oh I got it!'_ There was a chesto berry the right next to May.

"psst! May! "Ash whispered loud enough for his friend to hear. " Quick, grab that chesto berry, and throw it to the east as far away as you can!"

" um...ok I'll try!" May set Torchic on her far left so she could have enough space to fling it. She stood up and lost her balance a bit. The berry was right in front of her. All she had to do was reach. _'Come on May you can do it!'_ She grabbed onto the trunk so she would fall off of the tree. _'A little...more...'_ the tips of her fingers grazed the blue colored berry. _'Come on!'_ She reached some more, almost falling off of the tree, and finally grasped the berry. "Yes!"

"Great job May! Now throw it before they take down this tree! "The huge plant shuddered as it received the impact of the attack. May threw the berry and made it fly in the air. The Mightyena had stooped attacking because the chesto berry had caught the eyes of them. They chased after it and disappeared into the forest. You could hear the growls, howls, and yelps of the Mightyena fighting over the fruit.

"Yeah we did it!" May grabbed a hold of her Torchic and ash's Pikachu and gave them a big bear hug.

"PIKA-PI!" Pikachu smiled and licked her face.

"TORCHIC!" it flapped its wings with joy.

May saw some more chesto berries being thrown in the same direction to the one she threw. She knew that it was probably ash's doing and looked to where he was standing. "Ash what are you doing?"

"Well I don't think just One chesto berry will keep them away from us. " it seemed as if he had taking every berry from that one tree. He had about 5 chesto berries left in his hands. "Almost done... and... there!" A smile ran across his face. " I'm pretty sure that those berries will keep the Mightyena out of our hands!"

"Yeah I agree! We should get out of the tree now and start looking for dry wood for the camp fire." Before climbing down she took out a little red, black, and white ball. "Torchic, return." He chick pokemon cried its name out before glowing and disappearing into its pokeball. As she slowly made her way down the tree, she hopped she wouldn't slip on a branch and fall off. "Ok I'm off the tree now; you can start climbing down Ash!" She said this with her hands around her mouth to project her voice.

"Ok May I'll be down in a minute!" His statement was correct. He tripped the first time he set his right foot on the thick branch that was under him. His reaction to sudden slip up was to grab onto a branch. But he failed to do so due to the slickness of his black gloves. That send him tumbling down. It felt like millions of needles were poking his face and arms when he made contact with the thin yet sharp branches as gravity pulled him down. It left scratches all around his body but he could bare the pain. "OUCH! May move!" Ash shouted at his friend who was removing some leaves from her coffee brown hair.

"huh? Wha-" She turned her head up in time to only see her partner's upper torso. "EEKK!"

He was now on top of May and inches from her face.

"Thanks for braking my fall." a smile spread on his face.

"Uh...um..." Blood started rushing to her cheeks and making her feel all warm inside. She hoped ash hadn't see her blushing , but determined by how far away they were from one another it was probably really noticeable." yeah...um...no problem A-Ash."

"Huh... your face is..red? " He moved his hands towards her cheeks and rubbed them gently and softly. "Weird...you don't have a fever..." after checking her cheeks he adjusted her bandana to where his palm could cover her whole forehead. Confusion filled the boy for he did not know what was going on.

"y-yeah I'm fine.." She wiggled to break free of the awkward position they were in; she succeeded. As she smoothed out her clothes with her left hand, her right arm reached out to Ash.

"Thanks M- "The young pokemon trainer reached out to grab her hand but winced as he stood up. Pain shot up his leg right leg, making him fall down and wince again, this time louder than before. Pikachu had heard his best friend and stopped chewing on the chesto berry and climbed down. Ash grabbed his ankle to try and stop the pain but he regretted what he had done for the pain had grown. "May, I think I sprained my ankle…" He pulled himself to the trunk of the tree to check his foot. Pikachu walked over to him and tugged on his jacket. "Pika-Pi…?" The yellow mouse's eyes looked at Ash's face with worry. "Yah Pikachu I'll be fine, it's just a little injury that's all." Ash reassured him with a smile.

May sat down, also with a worried look on her face, right next to her injured friend's pokemon. "Here let me help." She folded his pants up to his knee so it would be easier to remove his shoes. "I need to take off your sneaker because sooner or later your foot will swell. " His shoe laces were untied and loosened a bit. As she slowly slipped off his shoe and sock he slightly screamed. The girl murmured to herself as she looked through her fanny pack. "Well I guess you're gonna have to walk like that." She zipped up her pack and stood up with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. Her hand yet again reached out to aid her friend who happily grabbed it and appreciated the help. "ok….slowly now…" Ash rose up and rested his right arm on Mays shoulder; she did the same. " Let's go back to camp and get you all fixed, k." Pikachu then jumped on his buddy's head.

"No, we can't." He let go of May, stood up on his own and faced her. He was wobbling but at least he could stand.

"ASH KETCHUM WE NEED TO GET YOU FIXED NOW!" She slapped Ash's shoulder, almost making him topple over, and made a fist.

Ash regained his balance and spoke. "We have to get wood for the fire or we will freeze at night."

" Yah but," She looked down at Ash's wounded ankle, " your ankle, it's all messed up….but I guess you're right." Her eyes moved from his ankle to his hand. She then grabbed a hold of it and put it where it was before. A gentle breeze came along and rubbed up against her face and made her hair dance in the air. "Come on lets go Mr. Injured."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Hahahah I thought it was cute in the middle of the chapter :D OMG CHAPTER 4 IS GOING TO BE AWESOME! XD Well see ya! And Please Review ^-^ THANKS **

**( If you guys are wondering why I always post so late well it's because when I finish a chapter I am usually only able to get on the computer at night or because I have nothing better to do XD )**


	5. Chapter 4

**OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND IM ALSO SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT! IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY LATLEY (school stated and I got into a play) AND I HAD THE DREADED WRITERS BLOCK, I MEAN I KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN AND ALL I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO PHRASE IT! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! T-T **

**-Sigh- Well as usually I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! ALL I OWN IS THE STORY PLOT LINE! I also decided to add POV's (Point Of View, if you don't know what that means XD) Enjoy (: and P.S DONT BE ANGRY AT ME**

_Italics: _Dream, flashback, and/or thoughts

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**May's POV**

"_Are you sure Ash?….this doesn't seem like a good idea…you're still injured and the Mightyena are still out there…..." I let go of Ash slowly trying not to hurt him. _

"_May I'm fine it's just a sprained ankle!" Ash raised his foot up to the height of my waist. "And look, the swelling has decreased!" He shook his foot up and down and side to side with a grin on his face. Even though he had a blissful look on his face I knew that he was hiding the little pain that was still there. His foot was now down on earth. "I'm pretty sure that you can handle being alone for half an hour, besides you have Torchic with you." My crush had bent down to pet my starter and in an instant stood back up._

_I sighed, "Okay." I know this is a bad idea, but his voice just sounds so trustworthy. "Once we find enough wood to last us a night we will meet back here," I commanded Torchic to scratch an 'X' into the tree right behind me, "next to this tree." Torchic jumped right into my arms and called out its name. "AND YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" I started walking away but then turned around to spot Pikachu jump onto Ash's shoulder and Ash lift up his arms to his head and 'limp' away. _

When I first went off to find some wood I knew I wouldn't be able to carry enough. So I improvised. There were some long sticks under a withered shrub and I thought I could use those. I grabbed two pokeballs and threw them in the air. What appeared to look like lightning shot out of the pokeball and formed two creatures, one that looked like a pink kitty cat and one that looked like worm. As the lightning started to fade my two pokeballs bounced back into my hands. "Hey guys I'm going to need your help. You see those sticks over there, well Wurmple I'm going to need you to use string shot to attach the sticks together and make two 'carts'. And Skitty I'm going to need you to use double slap to make the size of the sticks equal to each other. And then after that Wurmple could you please also make bridles, with string shot, that will fit you and Skitty." They both nodded and got to work while I looked around for wood for the fire. Once the carts were finished I place the wood in them. I gave then both a head scratch and some Pokémon food that I had in my pack as a reward.

"Torchic!"

"Hahaha ok Torchic I'll give you some too!"

_It's starting to get dark; I guess I should start heading back to the tree_. "Come on Wurmple, Skitty. We are gonna go back to the tree. Oh and Thanks for the help." I grabbed Torchic, gave them a smile and went off with the two Pokémon trailing behind me.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

I heard something coming towards me off in the distance. It seemed like hours since Ash and I split up to cover more ground to look for wood

" A-Ash…." I gulped my fear away. "You better not be trying to scare me!" I decided to return Wurmple and Skitty into their pokeballs for some much needed rest and head towards the noise, not bothering to bring the carts full of sticks."Um…..Ash…..Pikachu?" I held Torchic tighter the closer I came to it. My eyes then saw Ash's and Pikachu's shadow and I relaxed a bit. "Oh thank Lugia! It was just you!" I approached the shadow and tried to touch it on the shoulder. But as soon as my middle finger scrapped it, it disappeared. My eyes had deceived me. "What the…?" I stepped back for what I saw frightened me out of my wits. I stepped a couple of more steps back and then I heard a slight growl. "No."

**Ash's POV**

I grunted slightly as I had stepped on my injured leg wrong.

"Pika?" Pikachu bounded over to me from a nearby pecca berry bush. I smiled at my best friend.

"I'm fine, Pikachu." Pikachu turned his head sideways, as if he was unsure I was telling the truth. But, he walked over to a nearby brush pile and picked up a good-sized stick in his mouth. Looking pleased with himself, he jumped up on his usual perch on my shoulder and gave me the stick. "Thanks, Pikachu!"

We continued (slowly) on our way, carefully avoiding roots and rocks. But suddenly, I heard May's voice behind me. I turned quickly, forgetting my ankle for a moment. May appeared and ran into the nearby bushes. However, there were strange noises coming from the bushes and they weren't coming from May.

"May! Come back!"

May's POV

_Was that Ash? _I tried to peek out of the bush I was in. But as soon as I popped out I found a snout right in front, inches from my face. "….." I looked straight at the Mightyena and got sucked into its midnight black eyes. The Mightyena snorted and the heat, and stench of it, flew right into my face. Fangs slowly started emerging from its mouth. It then started to growl, slowly getting louder, scarier, and darker. "…..Torchic….ember….." I slowly loosened my grip on it and set it down on the ground. The Mightyena hadn't noticed till it was too late. Tiny fire balls shot out of Torchic beak and made contact with the mightyenas paws. It winced, backed off a couple of feet, and licked its wound. That reaction gave me enough time to bounce out of the shrub and run with Torchic. I heard my name being called once more. _I think that is Ash. _And as soon as I turned a corner he was there jogging towards me, trying to ignore the pain. "Ash, A Mightyena Is Right Behind Me!" I ran towards him and grabbed his arm again leading him thru the forest. _Hopefully we are going the right way._

Three minutes later

**Ash's POV**

"How long are the Mightyena going to be chasing after us!" I decided to take the lead. We went sprinting through the forest like wild Mankeys. As I was going to make a right turn I felt a sudden yank on my arm. "What is it M-"

"Ash I'm sorry!" Hot salty tears were flowing down her cheeks. I've never seen her like this before. "It's my entire fault!" She rubbed her tears away and put on a smile. "But don't worry I'll make it better!" Her left hand let go off mine, gave me a thumbs up, turned around and ran in the direction of where the mightyena were coming from.

"May! Where are you going?" I followed her but shortly after feel to the ground and felt the pain rise up in my leg again.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu jumped off of my shoulder and looked at me with a shocked expression. I could tell that my electric mouse was really worried about May by the look in his eyes.

"Pikachu….we've got to find May before she does something she is going to regret….."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Uh again I am so sorry! Please review and give your opinions and thoughts on the story :D and I would really appreciate some ideas and criticism (just don't be too mean) I'm also going to try (TRY) and upload once every week on a Friday or Saturday. THANK YOU! Oh and I might edit this chapter later, I don't think I'm too fond if it.**


End file.
